Could I have this Dance? CatherineSara
by Cherokee62
Summary: Catherine and Sara get to know each other and their guilty pleasures.


**Summary:** Catherine and Sara get to know each other and their guilty pleasures.  
**Fandom/Pairing:** CSI: Catherine/Sara  
**Author**: Cherokee62  
**Rating:** NC-17 Sexual Situations involving women, basic smut and fluff  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 2,745  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them:. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
**A/N:** Editing work done by thelightwentoff

**Could I Have This Dance?**

Catherine was standing in the doorway of the nightclub watching her friends as they laughed and talked at a table. Her eyes automatically moved to Sara, who was drinking from a can of Pibb Xtra, laughing at something Nick was saying.

"God, she is so beautiful. I can't believe how far we've come. I am still amazed that this lovely, special woman loves me. How did I ever get so damn lucky?"

Images of the past began to fill Catherine's mind as she remembered the night she realized she had fallen in love with Sara Sidle.

"It was such an ordinary night. Just another night out with the gang like any other." she thinks, shaking her head, as the images and memories begin to flow.

Every couple of weeks some of the team would get together to go out and release some steam. It was a time to catch up on what everyone was doing in their personal life and basically a reason to go get drunk.  
Catherine, Sara, Greg and Nick had been at the club for a few hours and talk had ran the gamut from weekend plans to what casino had the hottest craps table.

When there was a lull in the conversations and the drinks had started to hit them, Greg brought up an article he had recently read that said the best way to get to know someone was to see what songs or singers they had on their iPod that were guilty pleasures.

"What do you mean, guilty pleasures?" Sara asked.

"You know," Greg said, "Songs you love but would die if anyone knew you listened to them. Sara, you can go first."

"Oh hell no!" exclaimed Sara. "Start with Nick."

"Okay," Nick countered. "I'm man enough to admit what my guilty pleasures are. Now this has to stay between the four of us. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, okay? " He waited until everyone at the table had agreed then said "Barry Manilow."

"Barry Manilow?" Sara and Greg shouted in unison.

"Yes, Barry Manilow. He's a musical genius! His songs are so emotional and you can find one that speaks just to you." Nick explained with a somewhat dreamy look on his face. Seeing his friends struggling not to laugh he angrily added, "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh was that supposed to be a secret?" Catherine asked between giggles. "I thought everyone knew you went to see his show about ten times already. Lord, we've all taken your shift at least twice"

"Damn it Catherine! It was only nine and why I asked to switch shifts was supposed to be between us!"

"Yeah right." snickered Catherine. " Greg, you're next." she said still laughing.

"Britney." Was all Greg said.

"Okay, why Britney?" asked Sara, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Why not? Britney is awesome. 'Baby Hit Me One More Time' is a classic!"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other, faces red and eyes watering. When they saw each other's face they burst into howls of laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh!" pouted Greg. "One day everyone will recognize her talent."

"Okay, okay." Sara said gasping for air as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes . "That's cool. Cath, your turn."

"All of my songs are guilty pleasures." Catherine said with a smirk directed at Sara. " I like songs with good sensual beats. If I had to pick I would say Marvin Gaye"

"Can't get past the stripper music, huh, Catherine?" Asked Nick with a grin.

Catherine kicked him under the table, "Watch it big boy. I still haven't made up next week's schedule you know." she replied glaring at Nick. "Okay Sara, you're up. Spill, girlfriend"

Sara ducked her head and blushed. "I'd really rather not."

"Aw, come on! " they all moaned. "We told so now you have to give."

"If any of you laugh, so help me I will kick all of your asses into next week!" Signing, Sara looked around the table. "Anne Murray."

"Who?" asked Greg.

"Who? God, no wonder you like Britney. Anne Murray! She was real big in the seventies. Canada even named her a national treasure. I just like her voice," Sara shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"What did she sing?" asked Greg.

Sara sighed, "You know her songs: 'Snowbird' and "A Little Good News' ; she had hundreds of hits."

Greg just gave her a blank stare. Catherine saw Sara was about to get pissed so she asked, "What song of hers is your favorite?"

"Wow, I don't know, all of them are great. The one I used to always turn up when it came on the radio was 'Could I Have This Dance'. I've loved it since I was a kid," Sara confessed with a shy smile.

Catherine gave Sara a tender look and said "Why honey? What was so special about that song?"

"Oh man, I don't know. It's just so beautiful and romantic! It's all about realizing you found the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. The one you want to dance with for the rest of your life. When I was little I swore I would have it played at my wedding." Sara gushed.

"That is so sweet, Sara," Catherine murmured as she lightly touched the woman's hand.

Sara gave her a shy smile and said "I'm still hoping maybe one day I'll get to play it."

Catherine stared at Sara, overcome with emotions she hadn't expected and couldn't explain. She stood up and held her hand out to a startled Sara.

"Dance with me Sara?"

"Huh?" Sara looked up at her and seeing something in Catherine's eyes that ignited a slow fire in her, took her hand saying, "I would be delighted."

Catherine moved towards the dance floor as the first strains of seductive music began. She began to move and sway to the rhythms as Sara stepped behind her. She sensed more than saw Sara behind her, feeling the soft curves brush against her skin. Strong sure hands came to rest gently on her hips, the touch feather light. Catherine simply kept moving, enjoying the heat of Sara's touch and the whisper of her hands on her body through the silk of her dress.

Catherine brought her hands up to stroke her dance partner's fingers. Sara's slender body pressed closer to Catherine, and she moved with her as she swayed to the music. The hands that had previously rested at her waist now trailed down to the hem of her dress, softly caressing the skin just below.

The rhythm of the music changed, becoming slower and more pulsing. Sara became entranced by the music and the pleasure of dancing with Catherine at last. Using her body, Sara slowed their movements, her hands moved inward to graze across Catherine's inner thigh.

Catherine was becoming intoxicated by Sara's touch. All rational thought left her and she reached back and slid her hands along the tight, leather clad thighs that were pressed against hers. Catherine tightened her hold on Sara, needing that physical presence to hold on to as she felt a slow wave of desire begin to build low in her stomach.

Sara's hands moved slowly from Catherine's thighs and moved to her body. Sara brushed her hands over Catherine's hips and then moved to caress her stomach. With confidence, Sara tightened her hold until Catherine was tight in her arms and fused to her body. Strong, sure fingers spread across Catherine abdomen and lightly caressed her through the material of her dress. Catherine gasped at the sensation; she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto Sara's shoulder as her desire intensified. Catherine ached deeply for Sara, and as the music pulsed, matching the pounding of her heart, she felt herself grow moist with want.

Sara kept her left hand on Catherine's abdomen as her right moved upwards. Sara let one thumb brush lightly against the swell of Catherine's breast and her nipples hardened in response, clearly visible through the thin silk of her dress. Sara chuckled low and throaty in Catherine's ear.

"So beautiful."

Sara's hand cupped Catherine's breast and brushed the taunt nipple, the soft material slid across the sensitive rise. She then brought her other hand up to mirror the actions of its twin on her left breast.

Catherine arched into the gentle, teasing touch. Catherine felt like she was on fire. Her lust literally left her sweating and gasping for breath. Her fingers dug into Sara's thigh and she felt Sara press her hips more firmly into her ass.

Sara leaned her head forward and ran her tongue lightly along Catherine's bare shoulders to the throbbing pulse at her throat. The sensation made Catherine light headed and her blood boil. She let her head tip further back exposing the long delicate line of her throat. Sara answered her movement by kissing down the length of her neck as she cupped her breasts more firmly in her hands, causing Catherine to gasp.

A part of Catherine's brain told her that this had gone far enough. They were putting on a quite a show for anyone who cared to watch, and she knew Greg and Nick were doing just that.

Before she could say anything, the music changed to a faster song. Catherine sighed and pulled herself from the veil of lust that enfolded her. She gently took hold of Sara's arms and straightened, intending to separate the two of them.

As she started to turn, Sara tightened her hold on Catherine, refusing to let go just yet. Catherine was surprised as Sara pressed the length of her body against her back firmly. Catherine became still when she felt soft lips against her ear and felt Sara's warm breath as she whispered.

"This doesn't have to end Catherine, unless you want it to."

Emotions stormed through Catherine's body at the words softly spoken into her ear. Uncertainty, fear and arousal battled within her. She turned to look at Sara, drinking in the sight of her tight black leather pants and man's white shirt, unbuttoned just enough to show a tease of cleavage and shivered.

Sara moved a breath closer and as she stared into Catherine's eyes. She brought her hand up to gently caress her slightly parted lips.

"Do you want it to end, Catherine?" Sara whispered.

Catherine leaned into Sara and whispered back, "No, I don't want it to end. I don't want to stop" and touched her lips to Sara's. The kiss was so soft and gentle, yet the effect it had on the two women was immediate and intense.

"Then take me home Cath. Take me home with you and let me make love to you"

They ignored the shocked looks on the faces of their two co-workers as they rushed out of the club and back to Catherine's house.

Catherine thought that night would always be considered the most wonderful night of her life. She knew as she held Sara in her arms, the two of them panting for breath from their shared release and as they kissed tenderly, that she was falling in love with Sara.

"Now here I am, standing in the doorway of that very same club, a year exactly from the night Sara stole my heart." Catherine whispers in wonder.

Sara looks up from her conversation and sees her lover standing there. She smiles and waves her over, marveling that she still feels excited just watching that woman walk.

"Damn, she is just so freaking sexy!" Sara thinks.

Catherine walks up to the table and leans down to place a soft kiss on Sara's lips.

"Hi baby." she murmurs.

Sara smiles at her love, no longer hearing the conversations going on around them. Every time she is in the presence of this breathtaking woman, she can think of nothing else but how much she loves her.

"I am so damn lucky." she thinks. "This gorgeous, amazing creature loves me. There is nothing else that could make me happier."

Leaning forward she says to Catherine, "I love you baby. You have made me so happy this past year."

Catherine smiles at her and gives her another soft kiss, "It's been a wonderful year hasn't it my love? Happy anniversary, baby"

Sara breaks into a huge grin and hugs Catherine around the neck. "Happy anniversary darling!"

"Remember when we were here that night and we talked about guilty pleasures?" Catherine suddenly asks.

Sara shook her head yes, confused at the change in subject.

"Well, If I was being truthful that night about my guilty pleasure, I should have said 'you'."

"Oh, So I was a guilty pleasure huh?" teased Sara.

"Well...I know some of my thoughts about you were awfully pleasurable. Guess I felt guilty because I kept them my little secret." Catherine explained.

"No reason to feel guilty hon. My thoughts about you hadn't exactly been pure for years!" laughed Sara, earning herself another kiss from her beautiful Catherine.

"Do you remember our dance that night? Asked Catherine.

"Oh God, could I ever forget it? It was one of the most erotic experiences of my life, girl!" snickered Sara.

Catherine laughed," It definitely was that all right! Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

"Yes, I remember, but where are we going with this, hon?"

"Just tell me what you said to me."

Sara looked intently at Catherine and answered with just a small trace of fear beginning to chew at her.

"I said, this doesn't have to end Catherine, unless you want it to." Sara's insecurities tried to take over and was afraid that maybe Catherine was looking for an opportunity to change her answer.

Catherine could see Sara struggling not to give in to her insecurities. "God I hate even giving her one moment of uncertainty but I need to take her back to that one special moment in time," thinks Catherine.

Reaching out to gently stroke Sara's thigh, Catherine says with a reassuring smile, "I want you to know I love you Sara and my answer is still, 'I don't want it to end and I don't want to stop'."

Sara lets loose a breath that she barely realizes she was holding and notices that the table had grown quiet as all eyes were on them.

Catherine stands and moves in front of Sara. Sara gives her a confused look as the music in the club changes to a soft melody that she could just recognize.

Catherine lightly touches Sara's face while looking into her eyes and softly begins to sing...

"_I'll always remember the song they were playing  
the first time we danced and I knew.  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other  
I fell in love with you."_"

Catherine what in the world are you doing?" Sara asks hoarsely.

Catherine places a gentle finger on Sara's lips and smiling at her lover continues to sing.

_"Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?"_

Catherine kneels down on one knee in front of a stunned and teary eyed Sara.

She takes Sara's hands as she stares into the beautiful brown eyes of her love and in a soft voice asks, "Sara, will you marry me?"

Sara was crying and couldn't seem to be able to get her brain or voice to work. She looked down at the woman she had been in love with for so many years, afraid that this may prove to be just a lovely dream.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Sara asks herself. "My song. My God, she sang my song to me!"

"Sara?" Catherine said quietly. "Baby, will you dance with me for the rest of our lives, my love?"

With those words, Sara's paralysis was broken. As reality came rushing in at her, she literally threw herself at Catherine, almost knocking both of them to the floor. "Yes, Yes, Yes" she answered. "Oh God, a million times yes! I love you so much Catherine, more than you'll ever know!"

Catherine laughs out loud with joy and pulls her lover into her arms and rains kisses all over her face as their friends clap and cheer.


End file.
